staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 Marca 2000
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Na szczytach władzy (The Powers That Be) (19) - serial komediowy, USA 1992, reż. Hal Cooper, wyk. John Forsythe, Holland Taylor, Eve Gordon, Peter MacNicol (24 min) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Przygody Misia Paddingtona - serial animowany, Kanada 1997 (23 min) (dubbing) 09.10 Ciuchcia - program dla dzieci 09.35 Muzyczna skakanka - teleturniej dla dzieci 10.00 W Starym Kinie: Do utraty tchu (A bout de souffle) - dramat sensacyjny, Francja 1959, reż. Jean-Luc Godard, wyk. Jean-Paul Belmondo, Jean Seberg, Henri-Jacques Huet, Liliane David (87 min) 11.25 Reportaż Jedynki: Sentymenty - rzeczywistość i pieniądze - reportaż Joanny Gospodarczyk i Hanny Kramarczuk 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Czas relaksu - magazyn 12.45 Net Aid - koncert charytatywny pod patronatem ONZ 13.30 Pop Kanał - magazyn muzyczny (powt.) 13.40 Mam sprawę 13.45 Co dalej panie doktorze? 13.50 Mam sprawę 14.00 Szaleństwa medycyny 14.15 Maciek, rower i ekonomia - program edukacyjny (powt.) 14.30 Książki, które wstrząsnęły światem (powt.) 14.50 Mam sprawę 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Twarzą w twarz z Europą - ludzie tacy jak my - magazyn 15.30 Sekrety zdrowia - magazyn medyczny 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.25 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny (stereo) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces (1081) - telenowela, USA 1992 (22 min) 18.25 Moc - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.45 Rodzinny puchar 19.00 Wieczorynka: Madeline (3/39) - serial animowany, Francja 1993 (24 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Firefox - thriller, USA 1982, reż. Clint Eastwood, wyk. Clint Eastwood, Freddie Jones, David Huffman, Warren Clarke (131 min) 22.25 Monitor Wiadomości 22.55 Sportowy flesz 23.00 Nocne rozmowy - program publicystyczny 23.50 Mroczne dziedzictwo (Poltergeist: The Legacy) (12,13) - serial SF, USA 1997, wyk. Derek DeLint, Helen Shaver, Patrick Fitzgerald, Robbi Chong (86 min) 01.15 Nigdy nie jest za późno (Never Too Late) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1996, reż. Giles Walker, wyk. Olympia Dukakis, Cloris Leachman, Jan Rubec, Jean Lapointe (93 min) 02.50 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki (powt.) 02.55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Projektantki (66) - serial 9.00 Alternatywy 4 (1/9) - serial 10.00 Wszystkie stworzenia duże i małe (2) - serial obycz. 10.50 Markus i Diana - film 12.20 Mój sukces - reportaż 12.40 Zagadkowe historie XX stulecia - serial dok., W. Bryt. 13.10 Szansa na sukces: Tercet Egzotyczny 14.05 Anatol (8/26) - serial anim. 14.30 Mogę wszystko - magazyn dla młodzieży 14.55 W labiryncie (103/120) - serial 15.30 Szalone liczby - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Czterej pancerni i pies (7/21) - serial wojenny, Polska 17.10 Oni się nigdy nie poddali - reportaż 17.20 Pytania o reformę ochrony zdrowia 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 W sieci: Gry do bicia - magazyn komputerowy 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Jeden na jeden - program 20.00 Dwójka z Trójką (1) - program artystyczny 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.35 Patrz i sądź: Dyskusja przed filmem 21.45 Patrz i sądź: Mac - dramat obycz., USA 23.40 Patrz i sądź: Dyskusja po filmie 23.50 Najbardziej niebezpieczne pościgi policyjne świata (2/10) - serial dok. 0.15 Historyjki Piotra Bałtroczyka 0.45 Bracia Sackettowie (2-ost.) - western, USA 2.20 Zakończenie programu TVP Regionalna 07.00 Wyspa Noego (26-ost.) - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1998 (25 min) (dubbing) 07.25 Plastelinki (12/15) - serial animowany, Polska 1985 (9 min) (dubbing) 07.35 Okiem naukowca (9/10) - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.00 Niezapomniany (107,108/235) - telenowela 10.00 Telezakupy 10.30 Beniamiszek - film obyczajowy, Polska 1975, reż. Włodzimierz Olszewski, wyk. Bogusz Bilewski, Arkadiusz Bazak, Jerzy Celiński, Stanisław Łopatowski (60 min) 11.30 Spotkania z literaturą 12.00 Podstawy gry na perkusji - program edukacyjny 12.10 Dom pełen zwierząt - program edukacyjny 12.20 Swego nie znacie - katalog zabytków - felieton 12.30 Fizyka na wesoło (37/39) - serial edukacyjny 12.45 Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 13.05 Miedzą do Europy - magazyn 13.30 Nauka po roku 2000 (6/26) - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 Krople miłości (138/150) - telenowela 15.00 Paczka z ulicy Zdrowej - program dla dzieci 15.30 Program lokalny 19.00 U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 Wyspa Noego (26-ost.) - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1998 (25 min) (dubbing) 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Niezapomniany (107,108/235) - telenowela 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 Krople miłości (138/150) - telenowela 22.30 Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.00 Program rozrywkowy 23.45 Nie mówcie do mnie tato (Non chiamatemi papa/Two Hale Dads) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1997, reż. Nini Salemo, wyk. Jerry Cala, Umberto Smaila, Marina Suma, Gilda Postiglione (99 min) 01.25 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Wyspa Noego - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Plastelinki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Okiem naukowca - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Motosygnały - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Beniamiszek - film obyczajowy, Polska 1975, reż. Włodzimierz Olszewski, wyk. Bogusz Bilewski, Arkadiusz Bazak, Jerzy Celiński, Stanisław Łopatowski (60 min) 11.30 (WP) Spotkania z literaturą 12.00 (WP) Podstawy gry na perkusji - program edukacyjny 12.10 (WP) Dom pełen zwierząt - program edukacyjny 12.20 (WP) Swego nie znacie - katalog zabytków - felieton 12.30 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial edukacyjny 12.45 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 13.05 (WP) Miedzą do Europy - magazyn 13.30 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Paczka z ulicy Zdrowej - program dla dzieci 15.30 Kronika 15.35 Nasza antena 15.40 Małopolska - mała Europa - program publicystyczny 16.00 Marzenia i kariery - program publicystyczny 16.15 Kocham cię życie - program publicystyczny 16.30 Msza święta dla chorych 17.30 Rekomendacje kulturalne - magazyn kulturalny 17.50 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Ludzie i wydarzenia 18.30 Motosygnały - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.45 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Wyspa Noego - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Telekurier 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Program sportowy 21.55 Nasza antena 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.55 (WP) Program rozrywkowy 23.45 (WP) Nie mówcie do mnie tato (Non chiamatemi papa/Two Hale Dads) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1997, reż. Nini Salemo, wyk. Jerry Cala, Umberto Smaila, Marina Suma, Gilda Postiglione (99 min) 01.25 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Szaleję za tobą (Mad About You) (60) - serial komediowy, USA 1994-97, reż. Danny Jacobson/Jeffrey Lane, wyk. Paul Reiser, Helen Hunt, Lisa Kudrow, Anne Ramsay (25 min) 07.30 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 07.35 Faceci w czerni (Men In Black - The Series) (10) - serial animowany, USA 1997 (25 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 08.00 Voltron (21) - serial animowany, Japonia 1984 (25 min) (dubbing) 08.30 Miasteczko Evening Shade (61) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990-94, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Marilu Henner, Hal Holbroke (25 min) 09.00 Na własnych śmieciach (On Our Own) (2/20) - serial komediowy, USA 1994-95, wyk. Ralph Louis Harris, JoJo Smollett, Jazz Smollett, Jussie Smollett (25 min) 09.30 Posłaniec szczęścia (El Nino Que Vino el Mar) (40) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, reż. Alfredo Gurrola/Arturo Garcia Tenorio, wyk. Imanol, Natalia Esperon, Enrique Ibanez, Patricia Reyes Spindola (50 min) (powt.) 10.30 Luz Maria (71) - telenowela, Peru 1998, reż. Eduardo Macias, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Christian Meier, Mariela Alcala, Rosalinda Serfaty (45 min) (powt.) 11.30 Renegat (Renegade) (95) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Michael Preece, wyk. Lorenzo Lamas, Branscombe Richmond, Kathleen Kinmont (45 min) 12.20 Trędowata (1/15) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Wojciech Rawecki, wyk. Anita Sokołowska, Tomasz Mandes, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Ewa Dałkowska (45 min) 13.15 Miodowe lata (38) - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, wyk. Agnieszka Pilaszewska, Artur Barciś, Cezary Żak, Dorota Chotecka (34 min) 14.00 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 15.00 Tom i Jerry (1) - serial animowany, USA 1990-93 (25 min) (dubbing) 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Powrót Supermana (Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman) (83) - serial przygodowy, USA 1993, reż. Robert Butler, wyk. Dean Cain, Teri Hatcher, Lane Smith, Michael Landes (50 min) 16.45 Alvaro (Era Una Vez...) (72) - telenowela, Brazylia 1998, reż. Jorge Fernando, wyk. Herson Capri, Drica Moraes, Andrea Beltrao, Claudio Marzo (45 min) 17.45 Luz Maria (72) - telenowela, Peru 1998, reż. Eduardo Macias, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Christian Meier, Mariela Alcala, Rosalinda Serfaty (45 min) 18.40 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Posłaniec szczęścia (El Nino Que Vino el Mar) (41) - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, reż. Alfredo Gurrola/Arturo Garcia Tenorio, wyk. Imanol, Natalia Esperon, Enrique Ibanez, Patricia Reyes Spindola (50 min) 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (28) - serial komediowy, Polska 2000, reż. Okił Khamidov, wyk. Andrzej Grabowski, Marzena Kipiel-Sztuka, Bartek Żukowski, Basia Mularczyk (24 min) 20.30 Państwo Hart - sekrety rodzinne (Hart to Hart - Secret of the Hart) - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. Robert Wagner, Stefanie Powers, Lionel Stander, Natasha Wagner (86 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 22.10 Miodowe lata (25) - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, wyk. Agnieszka Pilaszewska, Artur Barciś, Cezary Żak, Dorota Chotecka (26 min) 22.40 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 22.45 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.00 Prognoza pogody 23.05 Polityczne graffiti 23.20 Różowa landrynka - magazyn erotyczny 23.50 Super Express TV 00.10 Sex Appeal - komedia erotyczna, USA 1986, reż. Chuck Vincent, wyk. Brian Bonanno, Louis Bonanno, Jerome Berner, Tally Brittany (81 min) 01.30 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 06.45 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 07.15 Trzy małe duszki (50) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.45 Przygody Animków (69) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.10 Super Świnka (43) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.35 Młody Robin Hood (6) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Kamila (76) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.50 Przygody najsympatyczniejszego z braci Holmes (The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes Smarter Brother) - komedia, USA 1978, reż. Gene Wilder, wyk. Gene Wilder, Madeline Kahn, Marty Feldman, Dom DeLuise (100 min) 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Labirynt namiętności (28) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.55 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny 13.25 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 13.55 Trzy małe duszki (50) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.25 Przygody Animków (69) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Super Świnka (43) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (302) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 Ich czworo i pies (22) - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 16.15 Pełna chata (138) - serial komediowy, USA 16.45 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.05 Kamila (77) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Labirynt namiętności (29) - telenowela, Meksyk 20.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 21.20 Kickbokser (Kickboxer) - film sensacyjny, USA 1989, reż. Mark DiSalle/David Worth, wyk. Jean Claude Van Damme, Dennis Alexio, Dennis Chan (110 min) 23.10 Noktowizjer - program dla ludzi o mocnych nerwach 23.40 Cichy flet (The Silent Flute) - film przygodowy, USA 1978, reż. Richard Moore, wyk. Jeff Cooper, David Carradine, Roddy McDowell, Christopher Lee (100 min) 01.20 Idealny partner (Devotion) - film erotyczny, USA 1995, reż. Rob Spera, wyk. Jane Daniels, Johnny Gardella, Jerry Brownlee, Susan Jay (90 min) 02.50 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy Polsat 2 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Soundtrack - program muzyczny 07.30 Dżana - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market 08.30 Hello Lady Lynn (11) - serial animowany, Japonia 1996 (25 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 09.00 Piłka w grze (Shoot!) (56) - serial animowany, Japonia 1993 (25 min) (dubbing) (powt.) 09.30 Latający dom (The Flying House) (12) - serial dla dzieci, USA 1982 10.00 M.A.S.H. (46) - serial komediowy, USA 1972-83, wyk. Alan Alda, McLean Stevenson, Wayne Rogers, Larry Linville (25 min) (powt.) 10.30 Strażnik Teksasu (Walker Texas Ranger) (86) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993-98, wyk. Chuck Norris, Sheree J. Wilson, Clarence Gilyard (45 min) (powt.) 11.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei Do Gado) (78,79) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Luiz Fernando Carvalho, wyk. Antonio Fagundes, Gloria Pires, Patricia Pillar, Leticia Spiller (100 min) 13.30 Afficionado - program muzyczny 14.00 Szok blok - magazyn muzyczny 14.30 Na topie - program muzyczny 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei Do Gado) (80) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Luiz Fernando Carvalho, wyk. Antonio Fagundes, Gloria Pires, Patricia Pillar, Leticia Spiller (50 min) 17.00 Informacje 17.15 Hello Lady Lynn (12) - serial animowany, Japonia 1996 (25 min) (dubbing) 17.40 Garfield (Garfield & Friends) (66) - serial animowany, USA 1988-92 (25 min) (dubbing) 18.05 Strażnik Teksasu (Walker Texas Ranger) (87) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1993-98, wyk. Chuck Norris, Sheree J. Wilson, Clarence Gilyard (45 min) 19.00 Piosenka na życzenie 20.00 Biznes tydzień 20.15 Jednostka 'Delta' (Copernicus Code) (10/13) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1999, reż. Thorsten Näter, wyk. Diego Wallraff, Stephen Benson, Stefanie Schmid, Peer Jäger (50 min) 21.05 Ochrona absolutna (Total Security) (10/13) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Steven Bochco, wyk. James Remar, James Belushi, Debrah Farentino, Tracey Needham (45 min) 22.00 Przybysz (The Visitor) (10) - serial SF, USA 1997, wyk. John Corbett, Steve Railsback, Grand L. Bush, Leon Rippy (50 min) 22.55 Capone - film biograficzny, USA 1975, reż. Steve Carver, wyk. Ben Gazzara, Susan Blakely, Harry Guardino, John Cassavetes (97 min) 00.45 Widmo (Les diaboliques) - thriller, Francja 1955, reż. Henri Georges Clouzot, wyk. Simone Signoret, Paul Meurisse, Vera Clouzot, Charles Vanel (112 min) 02.45 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 03.45 Piosenka na życzenie 04.50 Pożegnanie Nasza TV Bryza 7.45 Wiadomości koszalińskie 8.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela 8.30 Telezakupy 9.05 Na południe - serial 9.50 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 10.05 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial anim. 10.30 Sally czarownica - serial anim. 11.00 Muzyczny regał 11.30 Telezakupy 12.00 Kalambury 12.30 Życie jak poker - telenowela 13.00 Antonella - serial 14.00 Muzyczna poczta 14.58 77 sekund 15.00 Kalambury 15.30 Sally czarownica - serial 15.58 77 sekund 16.00 Antonella - serial 16.50 Na południe - serial 17.45 Wiadomości koszalińskie 17.58 77 sekund 18.00 Prosto z Parnasu 18.30 Życie jak poker - telenowela 18.58 77 sekund 19.00 Zoom 19.30 Nie z tego świata - serial 20.00 Serce dziecka - film obycz. USA (1993) 21.45 Medicopter 117 - serial 22.40 Dziennik TV NASZA 22.55 Wiadomości koszalińskie 23.10 Końcowa rozgrywka - film fab. USA, (1990) 0.45 Dziennik TV NASZA 1.00 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 1.10 Życie jak poker - telenowela 1.40 Muzyczny regał 2.10 Muzyczna poczta 3.10 Kalambury 3.40 Teleinformator RTL 7 06.00 Miłość i dyplomacja - serial obyczajowy, Holandia 1993, wyk. Anne Curry, Allan Royal, Rene Frank, Renske van der Zee (25 min) 06.25 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Lucia Mendez, Omar Fierro, Marco Munoz, Karen Senties (25 min) 06.50 Perła - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Leonardo Garcia, Andres Garcia Jr, Gabriella Hassel (45 min) 07.35 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) (stereo) 08.20 Z ust do ust - serial dla młodzieży, Australia, wyk. Martin Henderson, Mick Innes, Alan Lovell, Jessica Napier (25 min) 08.45 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dragon Ball, Rycerze Zodiaku - filmy animowane 09.30 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial komediowy, USA 1994, wyk. Vanessa Angel, John Mallory Asher, Michael Manasseri, Lee Tergesen (25 min) 09.55 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial dla młodzieży, Kanada 1992, wyk. Jason Alisharan, Rachel Blanchard, Ross Hull, Nathaniel Moreau (25 min) 10.20 Komando Małolat - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1997, wyk. Fabian Harloff, Turkiz Talay, Michael Deffert, Susann Uplegger (50 min) (stereo) 11.10 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Sergio Basanez, Claudia Islals, Sergio Klainer (45 min) 11.55 Teleshopping 12.30 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 13.15 Miłość i dyplomacja - serial obyczajowy, Holandia 1993, wyk. Anne Curry, Allan Royal, Rene Frank, Renske van der Zee (25 min) 13.40 Z ust do ust - serial dla młodzieży, Australia, wyk. Martin Henderson, Mick Innes, Alan Lovell, Jessica Napier (25 min) 14.05 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Rocky Łoś - superktoś, Dragon Ball - filmy animowane 15.05 Dziewczyna z komputera - serial komediowy, USA 1994, wyk. Vanessa Angel, John Mallory Asher, Michael Manasseri, Lee Tergesen (25 min) 15.30 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial dla młodzieży, Kanada 1992, wyk. Jason Alisharan, Rachel Blanchard, Ross Hull, Nathaniel Moreau (25 min) 16.00 Potwór z bagien - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1990, wyk. Mark Lindsay Chapman, Dick Durock, Kevin Quigley, Scott Garrison (25 min) 16.25 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) (stereo) 17.15 Perła - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Leonardo Garcia, Andres Garcia Jr, Gabriella Hassel (45 min) 18.00 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Sergio Basanez, Claudia Islals, Sergio Klainer (45 min) 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Nie z tego świata - serial komediowy, USA 1987, wyk. Maureen Flanningan, Donna Pescow, Joe Alaskey, Christina Nigra (25 min) 20.00 Serce dziecka (Heart of a Child) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1993, reż. Sandor Stern, wyk. Ann Jillian, Bruce Greenwood, Terry O'Quinn, Michele Greene (95 min) 21.45 Medicopter 117 - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1997, wyk. Anja Freese, Rainer Grenkowitz, Wolfgang Krewe, Serge Falck (50 min) (stereo) 22.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 23.05 Sexplozja - magazyn tylko dla dorosłych 23.20 Wydarzyło się w Los Angeles (L.A. Takedown) - film sensacyjny, USA 1989, reż. Michael Mann, wyk. Simon Plank, Michael Rooker, Victor Rivers, Ely Pouget (95 min) 01.00 Amerykański horror - seria fantastyczny, USA 1995, wyk. Gary Cole, Lucas Black, Jake Weber, Paige Turco, Brenda Bakke (45 min) 01.45 W cudzej skórze - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997, wyk. Ice-T, Costas Mandylor, Frank John Hughes, Andrea Roth (45 min) 02.30 Wydarzyło się w Los Angeles (L.A. Takedown) - film sensacyjny, USA 1989, reż. Michael Mann, wyk. Simon Plank, Michael Rooker, Victor Rivers, Ely Pouget (95 min) (powt.) 04.05 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Stephen Geoffreys, Mary Ellen Trainor, Dennis Libscomb, Kristen Vigard (25 min) 04.30 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy, USA 1996, wyk. John Lithgow, Jane Curtin, Kristen Johnston, French Stewart (20 min) (stereo) 04.50 Teledyski TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata 07:45 Dziennik krajowy 08:10 Sport-telegram; powt. 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08:30 Wiadomości 08:42 Prognoza pogody 08:45 Salon Lwowski; Dwa spotkania z marszałkiem Budionnym - prof. Roman Domaszewicz; powt. 09:00 Złotopolscy; odc. 157 - Siniaki; serial prod. polskiej; reż: Ireneusz Engler 09:30 Koszałek Opałek; program dla dzieci 09:50 Tęczowa bajeczka; Bajeczka o worku z piosenkami; program dla dzieci 10:00 Tygrysy Europy; odc. 4/11 - Decyzje; 1999 serial komediowy prod. polskiej; reż: Jerzy Gruza; wyk: Paweł Deląg, Janusz Rewiński, Beata Ścibak - Englert, Agnieszka Wagner; powt. 10:55 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 11:40 Święta Góra; reportaż Jerzego Kaliny; powt. 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Literatura niepokorna - Andrzej Bursa; powt. 12:45 Złotopolscy; odc. 157 - Siniaki; serial prod. polskiej; reż: Ireneusz Engler; powt. 13:10 Ludzie listy piszą; powt. 13:30 Krzyżówka szczęścia; teleturniej; powt. 13:55 Credo 2000; magazyn katolicki; powt. 14:20 Wieści polonijne; powt. 14:30 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno-kulturalny; powt. 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Dialogi z przeszłością; program Szczepana Żaryna; powt. 15:40 Od biedy koza; reportaż Renaty Lipińskiej-Kondratowicz 16:00 Muzyczny Serwis Jedynki 16:10 Rower Błażeja 16:15 Teleexpress Junior 16:20 Rower Błażeja; program dla młodzieży 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Ciuchcia; program dla dzieci 17:45 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 18:05 Pegaz miesiąca 18:40 Gość Jedynki 18:50 Złotopolscy; odc. 157 - Siniaki; serial prod. polskiej; reż: Ireneusz Engler; powt. 19:15 Dobranocka; Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie; Ale w ZOO jest wesoło; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Prognoza pogody 19:58 Sport 20:00 Teraz Polonia 21:00 Tygrysy Europy; odc. 5/11 - Interviev; 1999 serial komediowy prod. polskiej; reż: Jerzy Gruza; wyk: Paweł Deląg, Janusz Rewiński, Beata Ścibak - Englert, Agnieszka Wagner 22:00 MdM; program rozrywkowy 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Sport-telegram 23:00 Spojrzenia na Polskę; program publicystyczny Jerzego Klechty 23:15 Porozmawiajmy 00:00 Monitor Wiadomości 00:35 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień; powt. 00:55 Złotopolscy; odc. 157 - Siniaki; serial prod. polskiej; reż: Ireneusz Engler; powt. 01:20 Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie; Ale w ZOO jest wesoło; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:55 Sport; powt. 01:59 Prognoza pogody; powt. 02:00 Teraz Polonia; powt. 03:00 Tygrysy Europy; odc. 5/11 - Interviev; 1999 serial komediowy prod. polskiej; reż: Jerzy Gruza; wyk: Paweł Deląg, Janusz Rewiński, Beata Ścibak - Englert, Agnieszka Wagner; powt. 04:00 MdM; program rozrywkowy; powt. 04:30 Panorama; powt. 04:50 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:00 Spojrzenia na Polskę; program publicystyczny Jerzego Klechty; powt. 05:15 Podwieczorek...z Polonią; program rozrywkowy; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu Formuła 1 06.00 Multimedialny odlot - magazyn komputerowy 06.30 Motowiadomości - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07.00 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 07.30 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 08.20 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 09.00 Cień podejrzenia (Suspicion) - thriller, W. Bryt. 1987, reż. Andrew Grieve, wyk. Anthony Andrews, Jane Curtin, Jonathan Lynn, Vivian Pickels (90 min) 10.40 Wrestling Polsat - magazyn sportowy 11.30 Wyznania Toma Harrisa (Childish Things) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1969, reż. John Derek/David Nelson, wyk. Don Murray, Linda Evans, David Brian, Rod Louren (90 min) 13.00 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 13.45 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 14.10 Siódmy stopień skażenia (Contamination 7/The Crawlers) - horror, USA 1993, reż. Martin Newlin, wyk. Mary Sellers, Jason Sancier, Bubba Reevers, Chelsi Stahr (90 min) 15.45 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 16.30 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 17.15 X-Games - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 18.05 Serce tygrysa - film sensacyjny, USA 19.35 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 20.05 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 20.50 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 21.20 Szukając zemsty - film sensacyjny, USA 22.50 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 23.05 Hybryda (Hybrid) - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Fred Olen Ray, wyk. John Blyth Barrymore, Brinke Stevens, Tim Abell, Ted Monte (86 min) 00.30 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 01.15 Kobiece fantazje - film erotyczny, Australia 02.35 Zakończenie programu Atomic TV 06.00 Starter 10.00 Atomix 12.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Lunch Mix 14.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogram: Fish 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 20 klubowych - lista przebojów 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Śmietanka 22.00 Pieprz 23.00 Night Mix 00.00 MC2: Techno, dance i disco 01.00 Atomix Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Przyjaciele - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.15 Zbuntowana - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Blas De Filippis, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Riccardo Darin 13.15 Top Shop 17.55 Przysmaki życia - talk show 18.55 Zbuntowana - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Blas De Filippis, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Riccardo Darin 20.00 Top Shop 21.15 Stellina - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Diana Alvarez, wyk. Andrea Del Boca, Riccardo Darin 22.20 Top Shop 22.50 Koszykówka 00.40 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 07.30 Island People - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 08.30 Powspominajmy - program rozrywkowy 09.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 09.30 Portrety: Ogrodnik - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 09.50 Moje ciało - magazyn 10.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 12.00 Telewizyjne Forum Młodych - dyskusyjne forum dla młodzieży 12.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13.00 Szkoła dobrego dziennikarstwa - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 13.30 Amerykańskie wakacje - serial dokumentalny, USA 1999 14.00 Czas na ZOO - film dokumentalny, Polska 1998 14.30 Portrety: Projektant mody - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 14.50 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 15.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 16.00 Amerykańskie wakacje - serial dokumentalny, USA 1999 16.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 17.00 Andy Hamilton - saksofonista - film dokumentalny. W. Bryt. 1998 17.30 Siedemnaście mgnień wiosny - serial wojenny, ZSRR 19.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 20.00 Muzyczny Koncert Życzeń - życzenia od telewidzów 21.00 Dzisiejsza Wielka Brytania - magazyn 21.30 Spotkania z Japonią - magazyn 22.00 Wszechnica Telewizyjna WSSE i TMT - program edukacyjny 00.00 Nieoczekiwany atak (Blind Side) - thriller, USA 1993, reż. Geoff Murphy, wyk. Rutger Hauer, Rebecca De Mornay, Ron Silver, Jonathan Banks (90 min) Planete 06.10 Shealtielowie: dzieje pewnego rodu (1/3): W poszukiwaniu schronienia 07.00 Nieznajomy z Santa Barbara 08.05 Obrazy nowego społeczeństwa 08.15 Niesamowite ceny 09.00 Walencja - miasto olbrzymów 09.25 Biuro (1/4): Od kapelusza do kamizelki kuloodpornej 10.20 Ostatni szach Iranu 11.25 Muzykanci 11.35 Ludzie w drodze 11.45 Węzeł 12.00 Zachód 12.50 Hiroshima - atomowy dylemat 14.05 Kobieca rozkosz 14.55 Clive Anderson, nowa nadzieja wbrew piekłu (4-ost.): Kalkuta 15.30 Prawda absolutna (1/4): Watykańska intryga 16.25 Uczta w Jerozolimie 17.20 Kamienne trzciny 18.15 Aktualności z przeszłości (58) 19.05 Ludzie z pustego obszaru 19.25 Fenomen Kostabiego 20.05 7 dni z kanałem Planete 20.30 Aspen (1/2) 22.05 Edward VIII, król zdrajca? (1/2) 22.55 Gruchanie gołąbków 23.50 Wielkie wystawy: Watteau 00.20 Legendarne samoloty (6-ost.): C - 17 Globemaster 3 01.15 Więzień świadomości Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.30 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 10.10 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 11.00 Teleshopping 11.30 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 12.30 Teleshopping 13.00 Ty albo nikt - telenowela, Argentyna 13.30 Film dokumentalny 14.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 16.00 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 16.30 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 17.00 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 17.30 Ty albo nikt - telenowela, Argentyna 18.00 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 19.00 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 20.00 Alvarez Kelly - western, USA 1966, reż. Edward Dmytryk, wyk. William Holden, Richard Widmark, Janice Rule, Victoria Shaw (116 min) 22.10 Koncert rockowy 23.10 Valentina - serial erotyczny TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Wyspa Noego - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Plastelinki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Okiem naukowca - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Dzień dobry - magazyn poranny 08.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Beniamiszek - film obyczajowy, Polska 1975, reż. Włodzimierz Olszewski, wyk. Bogusz Bilewski, Arkadiusz Bazak, Jerzy Celiński, Stanisław Łopatowski (60 min) 11.30 (WP) Spotkania z literaturą 12.00 (WP) Podstawy gry na perkusji - program edukacyjny 12.10 (WP) Dom pełen zwierząt - program edukacyjny 12.20 (WP) Swego nie znacie - katalog zabytków - felieton 12.30 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial edukacyjny 12.45 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 13.05 (WP) Miedzą do Europy - magazyn 13.30 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Paczka z ulicy Zdrowej - program dla dzieci 15.35 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Obiektyw - flesz 16.15 Świat bez granic - serial dokumentalny 16.45 Bez ściemniania - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.10 Powtórzenie na życzenie 17.30 Wokół sportu - magazyn sportowy 17.55 Kartka z kalendarza 18.00 Obiektyw 18.20 Gość dnia 18.30 Pogwarki 18.50 Co się pisze - przegląd prasy 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Wyspa Noego - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Telekurier 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.40 Na czasie - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.55 (WP) Program rozrywkowy 23.45 (WP) Nie mówcie do mnie tato (Non chiamatemi papa/Two Hale Dads) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1997, reż. Nini Salemo, wyk. Jerry Cala, Umberto Smaila, Marina Suma, Gilda Postiglione (99 min) Komedia 07.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 07.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 08.00 Żandarm i policjantki (Le gendarme et les gendarmettes) - komedia, Francja 1982, reż. Jean Girault, Tony Aboyantz, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Maurice Rich, Guy Grosso (95 min) 09.40 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 10.10 Arystokracja podziemi (Lady for a Day) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1933, reż. Frank Capra, wyk. May Robson, Warren William, Guy Kibbee, Glenda Farrell (100 min) 11.50 Just Kidding - ukryta kamera 12.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 12.30 Trinity, trzymaj się (Trinity Is Still My Name) - western, Włochy 1971, reż. E.B. Clucher, wyk. Terence Hill, Bud Spencer, Jessica Dublin, Jean Louis (106 min) 14.30 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 15.00 Każdy widz na wagę złota - komedia, USA, wyk. Danny DeVito, Rhea Perlman (100 min) 16.40 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 17.10 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 17.40 Bilard z przekrętem (Rack Up) - film sensacyjny, Włochy 1996, reż. Enrico Coletti, wyk. Franco Nero, Ruth Gabriel, Imanol Arias, Antonio Valero (91 min) 19.30 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 20.00 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 20.30 Żandarm i kosmici (Le gendarme et les extra terrestres) - komedia, Francja 1978, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Maurice Rich, Jean-Pierre Rambal (90 min) 22.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 22.30 Tęczowy gang (Rainbow Gang/TheRainbow Boys) - film sensacyjny, USA 1973, reż. Gerald Potterton, wyk. Don Calfa, Donald Pleasence, Kate Reid, Leonard George (83 min) 00.00 Junior - program rozrywkowy 00.30 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 01.00 A gdyby tak zapalić? (Smoking) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1993, reż. Alain Resnais, wyk. Sabine Azema, Pierre Arditi (140 min) 03.20 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódż 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Wyspa Noego - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Plastelinki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Okiem naukowca - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 08.05 To już dzień 08.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Beniamiszek - film obyczajowy, Polska 1975, reż. Włodzimierz Olszewski, wyk. Bogusz Bilewski, Arkadiusz Bazak, Jerzy Celiński, Stanisław Łopatowski (60 min) 11.30 (WP) Spotkania z literaturą 12.00 (WP) Podstawy gry na perkusji - program edukacyjny 12.10 (WP) Dom pełen zwierząt - program edukacyjny 12.20 (WP) Swego nie znacie - katalog zabytków - felieton 12.30 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial edukacyjny 12.45 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 13.05 (WP) Miedzą do Europy - magazyn 13.30 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Paczka z ulicy Zdrowej - program dla dzieci 15.30 WFO proponuje: Polski koń arabski 16.00 Witryna sztuki 16.25 Rody fabrykanckie 17.00 Bezpieczna Łódź 17.15 Namibia - Polski Hel w Afryce 17.30 Impresje 18.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.20 Magazyn reporterów 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Wyspa Noego - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Telekurier 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.30 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 21.45 Reportaż 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.00 (WP) Program rozrywkowy 23.45 (WP) Nie mówcie do mnie tato (Non chiamatemi papa/Two Hale Dads) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1997, reż. Nini Salemo, wyk. Jerry Cala, Umberto Smaila, Marina Suma, Gilda Postiglione (99 min) TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Wyspa Noego - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Plastelinki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Okiem naukowca - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Aktualności 08.10 Rzeszowska karta historii - program publicystyczny 08.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Beniamiszek - film obyczajowy, Polska 1975, reż. Włodzimierz Olszewski, wyk. Bogusz Bilewski, Arkadiusz Bazak, Jerzy Celiński, Stanisław Łopatowski (60 min) 11.30 (WP) Spotkania z literaturą 12.00 (WP) Podstawy gry na perkusji - program edukacyjny 12.10 (WP) Dom pełen zwierząt - program edukacyjny 12.20 (WP) Swego nie znacie - katalog zabytków - felieton 12.30 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial edukacyjny 12.45 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 13.05 (WP) Miedzą do Europy - magazyn 13.30 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Paczka z ulicy Zdrowej - program dla dzieci 15.30 Studio Tarnobrzeg 15.45 Reportaż 16.00 ART - magazyn kulturalny 16.15 Aktualności 16.25 Muzyczna skrzynka 16.30 Msza święta dla chorych 17.30 Studio Przemyśl 17.45 Warto przyjść, warto zobaczyć - program informacyjny 18.00 Aktualności 18.30 Przerwa - program dla młodzieży 18.40 Rzeszowska scena rockowa 18.50 Magazyn komputerowy 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Wyspa Noego - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Telekurier 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.30 Aktualności 21.45 Scena - program muzyczny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.55 (WP) Program rozrywkowy 23.45 (WP) Nie mówcie do mnie tato (Non chiamatemi papa/Two Hale Dads) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1997, reż. Nini Salemo, wyk. Jerry Cala, Umberto Smaila, Marina Suma, Gilda Postiglione (99 min) 01.25 Zakończenie programu TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Wyspa Noego - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Plastelinki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Okiem naukowca - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Kronika 08.05 Magazyn reporterów 08.25 Zbliżenia 08.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Beniamiszek - film obyczajowy, Polska 1975, reż. Włodzimierz Olszewski, wyk. Bogusz Bilewski, Arkadiusz Bazak, Jerzy Celiński, Stanisław Łopatowski (60 min) 11.30 (WP) Spotkania z literaturą 12.00 (WP) Podstawy gry na perkusji - program edukacyjny 12.10 (WP) Dom pełen zwierząt - program edukacyjny 12.20 (WP) Swego nie znacie - katalog zabytków - felieton 12.30 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial edukacyjny 12.45 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 13.05 (WP) Miedzą do Europy - magazyn 13.30 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Paczka z ulicy Zdrowej - program dla dzieci 15.35 Pół godzinki z Tobą 16.00 Spotkanie z muzyką 16.10 Kronika Siódemki 16.15 Architekci 16.45 Gość Siódemki 16.50 Archiwum na 40-tkę 17.15 Reportaż z regionu 17.30 Na forum - program publicystyczny 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Fonograf - program muzyczny 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Wyspa Noego - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Telekurier 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.30 Kronika Siódemki 21.55 Program na sobotę 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.00 (WP) Program rozrywkowy 23.45 (WP) Nie mówcie do mnie tato (Non chiamatemi papa/Two Hale Dads) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1997, reż. Nini Salemo, wyk. Jerry Cala, Umberto Smaila, Marina Suma, Gilda Postiglione (99 min) WOT 07.00 (WP) Wyspa Noego - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Plastelinki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Okiem naukowca - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Mikser - magazyn reporterów 08.10 Obok nas - program publicystyczny 08.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.00 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Beniamiszek - film obyczajowy, Polska 1975, reż. Włodzimierz Olszewski, wyk. Bogusz Bilewski, Arkadiusz Bazak, Jerzy Celiński, Stanisław Łopatowski (60 min) 11.30 (WP) Spotkania z literaturą 12.00 (WP) Podstawy gry na perkusji - program edukacyjny 12.10 (WP) Dom pełen zwierząt - program edukacyjny 12.20 (WP) Swego nie znacie - katalog zabytków - felieton 12.30 (WP) Fizyka na wesoło - serial edukacyjny 12.45 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 13.05 (WP) Miedzą do Europy - magazyn 13.30 (WP) Nauka po roku 2000 - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Paczka z ulicy Zdrowej - program dla dzieci 15.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 15.35 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 16.00 Halo gmina 16.15 Saga rodów: Łopieńscy 16.35 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 16.45 Jest jak jest (14/19): Piekło dobrych intencji - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1993, reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Zbigniew Buczkowski, Małgorzata Pieńkowska, Wiesław Drzewicz, Bożena Dykiel (30 min) 17.15 Mikser - magazyn reporterów 17.25 Komunikaty i ogłoszenia 17.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki 17.50 Sekrety Warszawy 17.55 Wiadomości sportowe 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Wieści z Ratusza 18.40 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 18.50 Z archiwum Kuriera 19.00 (WP) U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 (WP) Wyspa Noego - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Telekurier 20.30 (WP) Niezapomniany - telenowela 21.30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 21.35 Wiadomości sportowe 21.40 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Laura Flores, Alex Ibarra, Andrea Laganes, Pilar Montenegro 22.30 (WP) Autostrada - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.55 (WP) Program rozrywkowy 23.45 (WP) Nie mówcie do mnie tato (Non chiamatemi papa/Two Hale Dads) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1997, reż. Nini Salemo, wyk. Jerry Cala, Umberto Smaila, Marina Suma, Gilda Postiglione (99 min) 01.25 Zakończenie programu TV Bryza 07.40 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 07.45 Magazyn kulturalny 08.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela 08.30 Telezakupy 09.05 Na południe - serial sensacyjny 09.50 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 10.05 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 10.30 Sally czarownica - serial animowany 11.00 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 11.30 Telezakupy 12.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Życie jak poker - telenowela 13.00 Antonella - telenowela 14.00 Muzyczna poczta - program muzyczny 15.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 15.30 Sally czarownica - serial animowany 16.00 Antonella - telenowela 16.50 Na południe - serial sensacyjny 17.45 Aktualności 18.00 Obiektywem Bryzy 18.15 Jak obyczaj każe... 18.30 Życie jak poker - telenowela 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Nie z tego świata - serial komediowy 20.00 Serce dziecka (Heart of a Child) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1993, reż. Sandor Stern, wyk. Ann Jillian, Bruce Greenwood, Terry O'Quinn, Michele Greene (95 min) 21.45 Medicopter 117 - serial sensacyjny 22.40 Dziennik 22.55 Aktualności 23.10 Końcowa rozgrywka (The Final Alliance) - film sensacyjny, USA 1988, reż. Mario di Leo, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Bo Hopkins, Jeanie Moore, John Saxon (90 min) 00.45 Dziennik 01.00 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.10 Jak obyczaj każe... 01.25 Aktualności 01.40 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 02.10 Muzyczna poczta - program muzyczny 03.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 03.40 Program na sobotę 03.45 Teleinformator TV Vigor 07.35 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 07.55 Program dnia 08.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela 08.30 Telezakupy 09.05 Na południe - serial sensacyjny 09.50 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 10.05 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 10.30 Sally czarownica - serial animowany 11.00 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 11.30 Telezakupy 12.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Życie jak poker - telenowela 13.00 Antonella - telenowela 14.00 Muzyczna poczta - program muzyczny 15.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 15.30 Sally czarownica - serial animowany 16.00 Antonella - telenowela 16.50 Na południe - serial sensacyjny 17.45 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 18.00 Sport - Express 18.10 Emocje - magazyn 18.30 Życie jak poker - telenowela 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Nie z tego świata - serial komediowy 20.00 Serce dziecka (Heart of a Child) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1993, reż. Sandor Stern, wyk. Ann Jillian, Bruce Greenwood, Terry O'Quinn, Michele Greene (95 min) 21.45 Medicopter 117 - serial sensacyjny 22.40 Dziennik 22.55 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 23.10 Końcowa rozgrywka (The Final Alliance) - film sensacyjny, USA 1988, reż. Mario di Leo, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Bo Hopkins, Jeanie Moore, John Saxon (90 min) 00.45 Dziennik 01.00 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.10 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 01.25 Sport - Express 01.30 Emocje - magazyn 01.50 Program na sobotę 01.55 Infokanał TV 51 Zielona Góra 07.30 Informacje TV-51 08.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela 08.30 Telezakupy 09.05 Na południe - serial sensacyjny 09.50 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 10.05 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 10.30 Sally czarownica - serial animowany 11.00 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 11.30 Telezakupy 12.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Życie jak poker - telenowela 13.00 Antonella - telenowela 14.00 Muzyczna poczta - program muzyczny 15.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 15.30 Sally czarownica - serial animowany 16.00 Antonella - telenowela 16.50 Na południe - serial sensacyjny 17.45 Informacje TV-51 18.00 Teleturniej 18.30 Życie jak poker - telenowela 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Nie z tego świata - serial komediowy 20.00 Serce dziecka (Heart of a Child) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1993, reż. Sandor Stern, wyk. Ann Jillian, Bruce Greenwood, Terry O'Quinn, Michele Greene (95 min) 21.45 Medicopter 117 - serial sensacyjny 22.40 Dziennik 22.55 Informacje TV-51 23.10 Końcowa rozgrywka (The Final Alliance) - film sensacyjny, USA 1988, reż. Mario di Leo, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Bo Hopkins, Jeanie Moore, John Saxon (90 min) 00.45 Dziennik 01.00 WiP - wydarzenia i plotki 01.10 Życie jak poker - telenowela 01.40 Muzyczny regał - program muzyczny 02.10 Muzyczna poczta - program muzyczny 03.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 03.40 Teleturniej TV Niepokalanów 09.00 Program dnia 09.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 09.10 In corpore sano... (19) - gimnastyka 09.20 Goście z Ameryki - rozmowa 09.35 Ścieżki kultury: Jan III Sobieski - magazyn kulturalny 10.00 Myśliwi epoki kamiennej - program edukacyjny 10.35 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemię: Kaczki wudi - film przyrodniczy 11.10 Katedra w Oliwie - film dokumentalny 11.45 Każdy papieros niszczy twoje zdrowie - poradnik medyczny 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Syn Marnotrawny - film fabularny 13.05 Anglicy i kamienie - film dokumentalny 13.35 Od Bogurodzicy do Mazurka Dąbrowskiego - program edukacyjny 14.00 Archeologia: Sahara - film dokumentalny 14.40 Ojciec Święty w Licheniu - film dokumentalny 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.15 Panie, przenikasz i znasz mnie - reportaż 15.30 Muzyczne okienko 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Matka Teresa - film dokumentalny 16.45 Nie lękajcie się być świętymi - reportaż 17.00 Magiczna Italia: Piemont (13) - film krajoznawczy 17.30 Lumen 2000: Afrykańska tradycja i wiara chrześcijańska - magazyn 18.00 Droga Krzyżowa 18.25 Skrzatusz - reportaż 18.35 Obchody Roku Jubileuszowego - rozmowa z ks. abp. Henrykiem Muszyńskim 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Głowa - film dokumentalny 19.20 Bajka na dobranoc 19.30 Ecce homo: Sekty - program publicystyczny 19.55 Mały duży dom - Cottolengo - film dokumentalny 20.20 Drogami Europy: Fatima - program krajoznawczy 20.35 Różaniec: część bolesna 20.55 Program dnia 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Nowenna przed uroczystością św. Józefa 21.25 Ojciec Ojczyzny naszej - reportaż 21.35 Lumen 2000: Duszpasterstwo ludzi upośledzonych umysłowo w Polsce - magazyn 22.05 Ze wspomnień księcia Eustachego Sapiehy - rozmowa 23.25 Misje: Aby świat żył - program duszpasterski 23.55 Program dnia 24.00 Zakończenie programu ORT 02.00 Witajcie o poranku - magazyn poranny 04.20 Wybory - 2000 05.00 Wiadomości 05.15 Delikatna trucizna - serial 06.15 Kalambury - magazyn rozrywkowy 06.45 Proces - program publicystyczny 07.20 Smakowite historie 07.30 Przygody Sindbada (The Adventures of Sindbad) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995-97 08.00 Wiadomości 08.15 Wybory - 2000 08.40 Bumerang (Bumerang) - serial kryminalny, ZSRR 1987, reż. W. Dawidciuk, wyk. Gieorgij Martyniuk, Elza Leżdiej, Leonid Kaniewskij, Ł. Ciursina (90 min) 10.22 Wesołe historyjki z gazety Erałasz 10.30 Razem - magazyn reporterów 11.00 Wiadomości 11.20 Jak zdobyć księżniczkę (Kak zawojewać princessu) - baśń filmowa, Czechy 1995, reż. Jan Szmidt, wyk. Lenka Żelinkowa, Paweł Reżniczek, Jaromir Duława, Karel Dobry (71 min) 12.30 Multazbuka 13.00 Delikatna trucizna - serial 14.00 Wiadomości 14.25 Wybory - 2000 14.30 Dżentelmen - show 15.05 Dokumentalny detektyw 15.35 Smakowite historie 15.45 Prognoza pogody 15.50 Program autorski E. Radzińskiego 16.45 Dobranoc dzieciaki! 17.00 Wriemia - magazyn informacyjny 17.45 Colombo - serial sensacyjny 19.35 Ech Siemionowna! - program folklorystyczny 20.15 Wiadomości 20.30 Terrorystka (Terroristka) - film sensacyjny, Rosja 1991, reż. Stanisław Razdorskij, wyk. Walentin Gaft, J.ewgienia Dobrowolskaja, Liubow Poliściuk, Władimir Ilin (92 min) 22.05 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 08.30 (P) Biathlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Lahti - 20 km mężczyzn (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 09.30 (P) (na żywo) Narciarstwo alpejskie: PŚ kobiet w Sestriere - slalom - 1 przejazd 10.30 (P) Piłka nożna: IV runda Pucharu UEFA (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 12.00 Snowboard: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Park City (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 12.30 (P) (na żywo) Narciarstwo alpejskie: PŚ kobiet w Sestriere - slalom - 2 przejazd 13.15 (P) (na żywo) Biathlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Lahti - sztafeta 4 x 7,5 km kobiet 14.30 Narciarstwo klasyczne: PŚ w kombinacji norweskiej w Oslo - skoki 15.00 (P) (na żywo) Kolarstwo: Wyścig Paryż - Nicea - 6 etap Sisteron - Villeneuve Loubet 196 km 17.00 (P) Biathlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Lahti - sztafeta 4 x 7,5 km kobiet (wydarzenia dnia) 18.00 (P) (na żywo) Narciarstwo klasyczne: PŚ w skokach w Trondheim - K-120 20.00 (P) Piłka nożna: Puchar UEFA (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 22.00 (P) Piłka nożna: Legendy Mistrzostw Europy 23.00 (P) Wiadomości - Centrum Sportowe 23.15 (P) Łyżwiarstwo szybkie - Short Truck: Mistrzostwa Świata w Sheffield (wydarzenia dnia) 00.15 (P) Narciarstwo klasyczne: PŚ w skokach w Trondheim - K-120 (wydarzenia dnia) 01.15 (P) Wiadomości - Centrum Sportowe 01.30 Zakończenie programu Rtl 06.00 Punkt 6 - magazyn informacyjny 06.30 Dzień dobry Niemcy - magazyn regionalny 07.00 Punkt 7 - magazyn informacyjny 07.30 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 07.55 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999 (powt.) 08.25 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 09.00 Mój poranek - magazyn poranny 10.30 Sabrina - talk show 11.30 Pojedynek rodzinny - teleturniej 12.00 Punkt 12 - magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Oliver Geissen Show - talk show 14.00 Birte Karalus - talk show 15.00 Bärbel Schäfer - talk show 16.00 Hans Meiser - talk show 17.00 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1996/97 17.30 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999 18.00 Dobry wieczór - magazyn regionalny 18.30 EXCLUSIV - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - magazyn sensacji 19.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 20.15 Najgłupsi przestępcy świata (1) - program rozrywkowy 21.15 Cała Atze - serial komediowy, Niemcy 1999/00 21.45 Sąsiedzkie spory - program rozrywkowy 22.15 7 dni - 7 głów - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.15 Freitag Nacht News (2/13) - program rozrywkowy 00.00 Wiadomości 00.30 Szalone dziewczyny - serial obyczajowy, USA 1985/92 01.00 Mary Tyler Moore Show - serial obyczajowy, USA 1970/77 01.30 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 (powt.) 01.55 Najgłupsi przestępcy świata (1) (powt.) 02.45 (na żywo) Formuła 1: Grand Prix Australii w Melbourne (trening) 04.15 Stern TV (powt.) Rtl 2 05.35 -08.05 Seriale animowane 08.05 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1991 08.35 In The House - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994/97 09.00 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 (powt.) 09.30 Złączeni na zawsze - serial komediowy, USA 1995/99 (powt.) 10.00 Call TV - teleturniej 12.55 -16.00 Seriale animowane 16.00 Młodzi gniewni - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1996 17.00 Lucky Letters - teleturniej 17.30 Krok za krokiem - serial komediowy, USA 1991/98 18.00 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1991 18.30 In The House - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994/97 19.00 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 19.30 Złączeni na zawsze - serial komediowy, USA 1995/99 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Big Brother - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 2000 21.05 Miesiąc miodowy w Vegas (Honeymoon in Vegas) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Andrew Bergman, wyk. James Caan, Nicholas Cage, Sarah Jessica Parker, Pat Morita (95 min) 23.15 The Prophecy - thriller, USA/Kanada 1995, reż. Gregory Wilden, wyk. Christopher Walken, Virginia Madsen, Elias Koteas, Eric Stoltz (94 min) 01.00 Ukąszenie (The Bite) - thriller SF, USA/Włochy/Japonia 1989, reż. Fred Goodwin, wyk. Jill Schoelen, Eddie Peck, Jamie Farr, Savina Gersak (94 min) 03.00 Big Brother - serial dokumentalny, Niemcy 2000 (powt.) 03.50 Lady Emanuelle - thriller erotyczny, USA 1989, reż. Frank de Niro (80 min) (powt.) 05.05 Extreme limite - serial sensacyjny, Francja 1991/95 Super Rtl 06.00 Dennis i Gnasher - serial animowany (powt.) 06.25 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany (powt.) 06.45 Raccoons - serial animowany (powt.) 07.10 Metty - program dla dzieci 07.45 Button Nose - serial animowany (powt.) 08.10 Nowy świat gnomów - serial animowany (powt.) 08.35 Extreme Dinosaurus - serial animowany (powt.) 09.00 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 09.35 Beverly Hills, 90210 - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990/91 (powt.) 10.30 The Wayne Manifesto - serial familijny, Australia 1996 11.05 Skippy - serial animowany (powt.) 11.30 Rocko i jego superżycie - serial animowany (powt.) 12.00 Bionic Six - serial animowany (powt.) 12.25 Gumisie - serial animowany (powt.) 12.50 Chip i Dale - Brygada RR - serial animowany (powt.) 13.15 Raccoons - serial animowany 13.40 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany 14.00 Nowe przygody gnomów - serial animowany 14.30 Sindbad Żeglarz - serial animowany (powt.) 14.55 Aladyn - serial animowany (powt.) 15.20 Doug - serial animowany (powt.) 15.45 Dennis i Gnasher - serial animowany 16.15 Skippy - serial animowany 16.40 Bionic Six - serial animowany 17.05 Extreme Dinosaurus - serial animowany 17.30 Mummies Alive - serial animowany 18.00 Rocko i jego superżycie - serial animowany 18.25 Gumisie - serial animowany 18.55 Chip i Dale - Brygada RR - serial animowany 19.20 Doug - serial animowany 19.50 Aladyn - serial animowany 20.15 Tintin i Świątynia Słońca (Tintin et le Temple du Soleil) - film animowany, Belgia/Francja 1969/70 (77 min) 21.45 Dzikie życie: Władca słoni - film dokumentalny, Australia 1996 22.15 Phffft! - komedia, USA 1954, reż. Mark Robson, wyk. Judy Holliday, Jack Lemmon, Jack Carson, Kim Novak (84 min) 23.50 Zrobię karierę w filmie (I Ought to Be in Pictures) - komedia, USA 1982, reż. Herbert Ross, wyk. Walter Matthau, Ann-Margret, Dinah Manoff, Lance Guest (107 min) 01.35 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 01.45 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 03.15 Program nocny Vox 06.10 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 (powt.) 06.35 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 (powt.) 07.10 Magazyn reklamowy 09.00 Making of... - magazyn filmowy 09.05 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 10.05 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 (powt.) 11.05 Seventh Heaven - serial familijny, USA 1997/99 (powt.) 12.00 Wysoka fala (High Tide) - serial kryminalny, Australia/USA/Niemcy 1994 (powt.) 12.55 Relativity - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996/97 13.55 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 14.25 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 14.55 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 15.55 Seventh Heaven - serial familijny, USA 1997/99 16.50 Wysoka fala (High Tide) - serial kryminalny, Australia/USA/Niemcy 1994 17.45 Wiadomości 18.10 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 19.05 Masz brzmienie? - teleturniej muzyczny 20.15 Akademia wojskowa (Combat Academy) - komedia, USA 1987, reż. Neal Israel, wyk. Robert Culp, Keith Gordon, Wally War (90 min) 22.10 Project A - eastern, Hongkong 1987, reż. Jackie Chan, wyk. David Lam, Sam Lui Man, Tai Bo, Mars Jaws (93 min) 23.55 Wiadomości 00.10 Magazyn o północy - magazyn publicystyczny 01.00 DCTP Nacht Club - program nocny 05.45 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych Wdr 06.00 Fizyka atomowa - program edukacyjny (powt.) 06.30 Passe-partout - program edukacyjny 07.30 UK Today (2) - program informacyjny w języku angielskim 08.00 Tu i teraz - magazyn reporterów 08.15 Tele-Gym - program sportowy 08.30 Biologia - program edukacyjny 09.00 Czas lokalny - magazyn regionalny 11.00 Kobieta TV - magazyn dla kobiet 11.30 Piękne Niemcy: Hohenlohe - film dokumentalny (powt.) 12.00 Berlin na linii - magazyn parlamentarny 12.30 Nadrenia-Westfalia w południe - magazyn informacyjny 13.15 Karol V - film dokumentalny 14.00 Oskar - serial animowany 14.25 Koala i S-ka - program dla dzieci 14.30 Maus Club - magazyn dla dzieci 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Tu i teraz - magazyn reporterów 15.30 Wieczna wojna ze szkodnikami - film dokumentalny 16.00 Godzina z Addim - talk show 17.00 Czas lokalny - magazyn 17.05 Zakazana miłość - telenowela, Niemcy 17.30 Lindenstraße - telenowela, Niemcy 1996 18.00 Czas lokalny - magazyn 18.05 Tu i teraz - magazyn reporterów 18.20 WDR ServiceZeit - magazyn poradnikowy 18.50 Aktualności - magazyn informacyjny 19.30 Czas lokalny - magazyn regionalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Rodzime melodie 1999 - najpiękniejsze fragmenty - koncert 21.45 Nadrenia-Westfalia wieczorem - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 B. spotyka... - talk show 23.00 Jesteśmy! - Żydzi w Niemczech po 1945 (1/4) - film dokumentalny 23.45 Spojrzenia wstecz: 525 lat temu - Michelangelo Buonarroti - samotny geniusz - film dokumentalny 00.00 Burn the floor - program rozrywkowy 01.00 Domian - talk show 02.00 Programy regionalne Zdf 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Pełen dzbanek, Zuzanno - magazyn poranny 10.00 Wiadomości 10.03 Klinika w Schwarzwaldzie - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1985 10.50 Lekarz z gór - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 11.35 Delektujmy się niemieckimi potrawami - magazyn prawny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Drehscheibe Deutschland - magazyn rozmaitości 12.55 (na żywo) Biatlon: PŚ w Lahti (sztafeta 4 x 7,5 km kobiet) 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Spór o trzeciej - magazyn prawny 16.00 Wiadomości 16.15 Ryzyko - teleturniej 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Halo Niemcy - magazyn aktualności 17.45 Ludzie dzisiaj - magazyn dokumentalny 18.00 Hotel na zamku Orth - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999 19.00 Wiadomości 19.25 Leśniczówka Falkenau - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999 20.15 Sprawa dla dwóch - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1999 21.15 Statek nadpłynie... - reportaż ZDF 21.45 Wiadomości 22.15 Aspekty - magazyn kulturalny 22.45 Pocałunek węża (The Serpent's Kiss) - dramat kostiumowy, W. Bryt./Francja/Niemcy 1997, reż. Philippe Rousselot, wyk. Ewan McGregor, Greta Scacchi, Pete Postlethwaite, Richard E. Grant (111 min) 00.30 Wiadomości 00.45 Ukryta kamera - magazyn rozrywkowy 01.10 Latarniowiec (The Lightship) - thriller, Niem./USA 1985, reż. Jerzy Skolimowski, wyk. Robert Duvall, Klaus Maria Brandauer, Tom Bower, Robert Costanzo (85 min) 02.35 Spór o trzeciej (powt.) 03.25 Wiadomości 03.40 Johannes B. Kerner-Show (powt.) 04.25 Statek nadpłynie... (powt.) 04.55 Halo Niemcy (powt.) 05.25 Straßenfeger (powt.) VIVA 06.00 Pobudka z Vivą - program muzyczny 09.00 Viva Energiza - magazyn muzyczny. Wysokokaloryczna rozgrzewka o poranku 10.00 Viva Push-Up - magazyn muzyczny. Mieszanka najnowszych przebojów 11.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 12.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 14.00 Co jest grane? - magazyn. Cotygodniowy przegląd kulturalny Vivy 14.55 McClip Call - teledysk na życzenie. Od poniedziałku do piątku w godzinach 17.00 - 22.00 można wybrać swój ulubiony teledysk, który potem będzie pokazany w całości w programie McClip Call 15.00 Interaktiv 17.00 S Club 7 w Miami - serial obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 1999 17.30 Siódemka - teledyski: Oli P. 18.00 kEwL - show, nagrody ECHO 2000 19.00 Planeta Viva: Ayman - magazyn muzyczny 20.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 22.00 Berlinhouse - program muzyczny. Nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej: techno, trans, ambient, house 23.00 Film ab - magazyn (kino, premiery, festiwale, gwiazdy) (powt.) 00.00 Nocny ekspres: gorące brzmienia północy